1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a compressor, and particularly, to an apparatus for mounting a compressor configured to reduce transmission of vibration generated during operation of a compressor to a product provided with the compressor.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a compressor constituting a refrigerating cycle system is a device that compresses a low temperature low pressure refrigerant introduced from an evaporator and discharges a high temperature high pressure refrigerant. The compressor is classified into a rotary compressor, a reciprocating compressor, a scroll compressor and the like according to methods of compressing a fluid. Such a compressor commonly includes a hermetic container, a motor unit mounted in the hermetic container and generating a driving force, and a compression unit compressing a gas upon receiving a driving force of the motor unit.
Particularly, in the reciprocating compressor, a compressor body sucks, compresses and discharges a fluid, wherein the compressor body is formed as an assembly in which a reciprocating motor generating a linearly reciprocating driving force, a compression unit compressing a fluid upon receiving the driving force of the reciprocating motor and the like are assembled.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional reciprocating compressor. As shown, the reciprocating compressor includes: a casing 10; a compressor main body 20 positioned in the casing 10 and formed as an assembly in which a reciprocating motor generating a linearly reciprocating driving force, a compression unit compressing a fluid upon receiving the driving force of the reciprocating motor and the like are assembled; and a plurality of coil springs 30 for allowing the compressor main body 20 to be elastically supported by the casing 10 to thereby reduce vibration generated during operation of the reciprocating compressor.
The coil spring 30 is fixed to a plurality of fixing portions 40 which are formed at the compressor main body 20 and the inside of the casing 11 in a facing manner, respectively, and is compressed and extended according to vibration of the compressor 10.
A structure of an apparatus 60 for mounting a compressor for mounting the compressor 10 in a product such as an air conditioner, a refrigerator or the like is as follows.
A bracket 51 having coupling holes 51a at its four corners is formed at a lower surface of the compressor 10, and an elastic member 52 such as rubber is inserted in each coupling hole 51a to thereby elastically support the bracket 51.
Also, the elastic member 52 has a through hole 52a at its central portion to be inserted in and fixed to a fixing pin 53 protruding at a certain height from a base (b) on which the compressor 10 is mounted. A stopping portion 52b is formed at an upper portion of the elastic member 52 to be inserted in and fixed to the coupling hole 51a, and a vibration reducing layer 52c for reducing transmission of vibration of the compressor to the base (b) of the compressor is formed at a middle portion of the elastic member 52.
Also, a stopper 54 is inserted in a stopping projection 53a formed at an end portion of the fixing pin 53 and thereby supports the stopping portion 52b of the elastic member 52 so as to prevent separation of the elastic member 52 from the fixing pin 53.
Undescribed reference mark 13 is a suction pipe for guiding a refrigerant to be introduced into the compression main body 20, and 14 is a discharge pipe through which a refrigerant compressed by the compressor main body 20 is discharged.
The conventional reciprocating compressor having such a structure is operated in the following manner.
A reciprocating motor constituting the compressor main body 20 generates a linearly reciprocating driving force, and the compression unit sucks, compresses and discharges a fluid upon receiving the driving force.
While such processes are repetitively carried out, vibration is generated by operation of the reciprocating motor and the compression unit constituting the compressor main body 20. The vibration is reduced by the coil spring whose both ends are supported by the fixing portions 40, thereby reducing the vibration transmitted to the casing 10.
The elastic member 52 inserted upon the fixing pin 53 and in the coupling hole 51a of the bracket 51 prevents transmission of the vibration to the base (b) on which the compressor is mounted.
However, in the apparatus for mounting a compressor, a range within which the elastic member is compressed and extended according to the vibration of the compressor is undesirably limited because the fixing pin is inserted in the center of the elastic member and one end of the elastic member is insertedly fixed to the coupling hole of the bracket. For this reason, although the elastic member is used to absorb the vibration of the compressor, part of the vibration of the compressor is not absorbed by the elastic member but is transmitted to the base through the fixing pin.
Also, in case of the reciprocating compressor, vibration is generated not only in a direction perpendicular to the base but also in a direction parallel to the base. However, because there is a structural limit in movement and transformation of the elastic member as described above, the vibration in the parallel direction is not absorbed well.
In addition, the vibration of the compressor in the direction perpendicular to the base is undesirably transmitted to the base through the elastic member which is in contact with the base.